


Survivor's Guilt

by connorbecomesdeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorbecomesdeviant/pseuds/connorbecomesdeviant
Summary: AU where Connor ends up in the Recycling Camp instead of Kara.





	Survivor's Guilt

Everything was going according to plan. Infiltrate the Cyberlife Tower, reach the basement inventory level, free the android. Yet somehow a plan that was meant to run smooth was tarnished by a foolish mistake. As Connor took down the guards he failed to cut off the camera’s. He now found himself in the back of a truck on his way to who knows where.

Androids of all types rambling and whispering about how much their missed their families and friends. It hurt Connor to know how much he let his people down. The thought of it ate away at him the whole ride there. Just then there was a loud banging on the door. The androids huddles near the back of the truck before one of the guards unlatched it. Meanwhile, Connor stood between them and the door ready to protect what lurked on the other side. A blinding white light poured in. “Out of there now! Move it!” One by one each android hopped out of the truck. “You too! Out!” the guard shouted as he pointed his rifle at him. “Everyone line up by rows. Don’t move until we say so.”

Connor glanced around realizing it was a recycling camp. Appalled to witness YG models being included in these horrific camps. Screamed at as if they werent still a child. Some guards even had the nerve to push and knock them down with their rifles. One brave android couldn’t take the abuse anymore, “STOP THIS! They’re just children, they don’t deserve to be pushed around!”

“I said don’t move!” snapped the guard, shooting him on sight. Sobs echoed throughout the camp upon hearing yet another sound of their kind dying. “Shut up and quit your fucking whining or you’re next on the chopping block. Anyone else wanna play the hero?” Connor looked to the floor avoiding eye contact. As much as he wanted to he couldn’t risk getting killed. It was in that moment where things where he realized this was the end of the road.

So many times he had to put on a brave face for the ones he cared for. So many times did he try to outsmart any and all obstacles in his path. How he would to to such lengths to protect those he cared for. His LED glowed an alarmed red knowing that Hank wouldn’t be around to save him. If it wasn’t for him he would never have a family, or known what he wanted in life. He showed him the importance of empathy. Finally understanding scares him the most: being alone and helpless.

“Row A, remove your synthetic skin and clothes and head towards Gate 1. Single file let’s go! Let’s go!” Connor did just that. He never felt more humiliated as he striped down to just is plastic exterior. Exposing what he truly is, just a machine. But inside he knows he’s more than that. Inside he knows he’s alive.

Following the rest of the androids, the gates shut behind him. This was it the point of no return. So badly Connor wished for someone to emerge from the sea of solemn androids and save him. He didnt even mind if amanda deactivated him. At least that way it would be quick and painless. As though he were asleep forever. He remembered that he was supposed to meet hank after all of this. Knowing that Hank won’t be able to see him one last time hurt him more than he could ever know.

Just then a YG Model ran towards him with tears running down their cheeks. “Please sir, I can’t find my mommy! I’m lost and I can’t find her.” The kid’s stress level was well past 80%. Drones circled the camps searching for deviants. One drone in particular spotted the YG model. “MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!” [Stress level 98%, 99%]. Suddenly the kid clung onto Connor’s leg. “Please! I DONT WANNA DIE! I DON’T WANNA-”

BANG  
Blue blood sprayed across his torso and legs. The YG model collapsed to the ground. Connor shut his eyes as flashed of the young girl back on the roof appeared before him. Hearing her plea for her life just as this android had. Feeling like he too was dying once again. His own stress level increasing rapidly [Stress Level 70%]. “You, you, you and you. Follow the rest of them.” the guard said as he started to round up more androids. Still traumatized, Connor was frozen, near hyperventilating at this point. “HEY! You deaf?!” The guard shouted as he bashed the end of his gun against Connor’s head. [ Stress level 80%] “ Quit your fucking day dreaming and get in there! I won’t hesitate to shoot your plastic ass!”

He looked around to find two large chambers. Each chamber filled with machines used to put together and take apart androids. In front was a crowd of android lined up be rows and column awaiting their inevitable demise. Listening to the cries of his fallen brethren from the chambers, begging for their lives, begging for a second chance [90%]. Overwhelmed with emotion Connor started to ramble, “This is all my fault, I did this. It’s all because of me. I helped the humans and now look. They’re dying because of me. I lead them here.” On and on he went until before he knew it he was next in line.

“Go on get in there!” shoved the guard. “WAIT NO I WANT TO LIVE! I DONT WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! HANK! HANK SAVE ME I DONT WANT TO DIE PLEASE!” The door’s seals shut the lights flared. The chamber started whirring as the machine powerd on. Gripping his left arm, then his right. [95%] “HANK I DONT WANT TO DIE! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME, ANYONE AT ALL DON’T KILL ME I NEED TO BE THERE FOR HANK! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND I HAVE TO BE THERE I HAVE TO. I’M BEGGING YOU LET ME GO! HANK NEEDS ME! HE’S WAITING FOR ME!”

Next the left and right leg. Just then he felt a sharp stabbing sensation near the nape of his neck

[Memory Wipe: 10%…20%…30%…40%…50%]

One by one the androids dropped like flies. Connor scream as loud as he could hoping someone would hear him. “I DONT WANT TO FORGET! PLEASE DONT! LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HANK!”

[Memory Wipe: 99%]

Using one of it’s levers it reached for Connor’s main bio component source that regulates his heartbeat. His body exhausted from struggling to break free, he lowered his head. “I’m sorry Hank… I’m so sorry.”


End file.
